Voice-based assistants that interact with a user through audio/voice input and output have grown in popularity alongside the growth of the Internet and cloud computing. These assistants can provide an interface for the consumption of digital media, as well as provide various types of information, including news, sports scores, weather, and stocks, to name a few examples.
The information may be presented in the form of an audio briefing, where the information is spoken out loud to the user. However, the audio briefing may be canned, with limited customization options. For example, a user may select particular news sources for a news audio briefing, and the resulting audio briefing includes reading news articles from those sources, some of which may be extraneous and uninteresting to the user. An audio briefing that includes much extraneous and uninteresting information depresses the user's interest in listening through the audio briefing.